


Post-Apocalyptic Seattle?

by NotSoHappyMeals



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHappyMeals/pseuds/NotSoHappyMeals
Summary: First work that was ok enough to post so bear with me





	Post-Apocalyptic Seattle?

**Author's Note:**

> First work that was ok enough to post so bear with me

I was in Olympia when the National Guard took control of the state two years ago. They told us about an outbreak and started evacuating the city, I never learned what happened to my family, even now I don’t know. When we got to the Army’s so called “safe zone” I didn’t feel safe at all, with all the soldiers uneasy and ready to shoot at the drop of a pin. About a month after the outbreak the soldiers were less present and more secretive, which is saying a lot for these guys. Eventually the bastards started leaving, when the civilians started getting restless, which was completely understandable given the situation, the Army lined us up and started executing them, “Humane Termination,” he said, or as I call it “We don’t want to deal with you, so let’s put a bullet in your brain.” When they opened fire, I was at the other end of the line, and after the first shot most of the people started running but a good portion of them went down, I was of the first to make it over the gate, but those soldiers had really bad aim, so it wasn’t much of an achievement. I had never seen what I ended up calling walkers until I went over the fence, they were walking, rotting corpses, and they were terrifying. They started eating the people that got hit after we went over the fence, but I got away.  
A few weeks later I was scavenging in the suburbs of Seattle when I hear the loudest bang that I’ve heard, I was terrified, but against my better judgement I went outside to look, and I see a fiery mushroom cloud, and then another along with another BOOM! The explosions started popping up all over the city. When I heard snarling behind me, I turned and sure enough there was a walker, I had gotten fairly accustomed to putting them down but every time I did, even now, I get this sick feeling in my stomach, as though I am killing the person they once were. I push him, dammit, I push it back, and it falls to the ground, I pull my knife out of my back pocket and I drive the blade down into the walker’s skull, with a Crunch! and then a Squish!  
When I got out of Seattle I didn’t go back for months, mostly because I didn’t know what the bombs were o if they had any lingering effects. Until, of course, I eventually went back, because I ran out of supplies. The streets were filled with walkers, some of which were melted to the pavement, and the stench was awful. I made my rounds and I found a cleared-out apartment with no bodies, blood stains, or anything overall weird. I have lived hear for the past two years.  
I was down to one round left in my handgun, and thirty-four rounds for my rifle, three cans of canned pineapples, and one bottle of water, when I went out scavenging, for the first time in weeks. I had almost forgot the sound of the dead snarling in the street, the stench of the rotting bodies hit me as soon as I left the building. As I walked through the blood-soaked streets, the memories of running through the crowds of walkers after I escaped the military, having a knife but not knowing what to do with it, because every slash, cut, or stab I made didn’t do anything besides make the terrifying creatures fall apart. Suddenly, I was pulled from my thoughts by a deafening Crack! Just to the left of my head.


End file.
